Business Trip
by Alvara19
Summary: Ever since their last meeting in Fortuna, Dante hasn't been able to get Nero out of his head. After a long time of thinking, he decides to visit the little punk. When he hears Nero is tired of Fortuna, Dante can't help but leap at the chance. DantexNero
1. Business Trip

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Dante being perverted and hot man sex in later chapters.

--

Chapter 1: "Business" Trip

Lighting struck the earth as the heavy rain poured down on the city. The neon sign of the infamous devil hunting business, the Devil May Cry, glowing despite the storm's attempts to drown out it's light. Inside the building, the normally hectic business was quite, for Trish and Lady had left Dante to go home early (which the devil hunter complained about for some time after because they left him with all the night jobs).

The hunter was now laying in his bed, tired and somewhat restless. He was used to the feeling now since it plagued his mind ever since he had left Fortuna and more importantly, Nero. He spent almost every night laying in his bed, thinking about what the kid might be doing, though he guessed the kid would probably be sleeping at three a.m. Dante sighed softly, staring at the ceiling. The idea that he had been mulling over in his mind for a while pushed it's way to the front of Dante's mind and through his fantasies of Nero sleeping soundly. He smirked slightly finally giving into the idea before turning onto his side and falling into sleep. He would need the rest for the trip to Fortuna.

--

Dante woke to a bright light shining in his eyes, telling the hunter that it was morning. He groaned loudly, regretting not closing the blinds before he went to bed. Suddenly the regret was replaced with a smirk as the hunter remembered his plans for the day. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning before standing and searching for his pants. Unfortunately, he couldn't find them. Groaning again, he made note to keep track of his pants at night unless he wanted to wake up in the morning to find himself hungry and naked. The hunter gave up looking after a while, deciding to screw it and go get breakfast even if Lady or Trish came into the shop early.

He made his way down the stairs and into the small kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a slice of pizza he had saved from yesterday. Grabbing the carton of orange juice, he headed out to the reception area and sat on the couch. Dante chuckled slightly while chewing his pizza, wondering what someone would think if they walked into the office to see him butt naked and enjoying breakfast. After the slice of pizza was gone along with half of the orange juice, he headed back up the stairs to try and find where his pants had gone.

After thirty minutes searching, Dante finally found his red leather pants hung on the shower door with a small note attached to it with neat handwriting in pink ink. Instantly, Dante knew it was written by Trish.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Dante muttered to himself before taking the note off his pants and reading it.

_Dante,_

_By the time you get this, it will probably be past noon._

_Lady and I have gone out on a mission in Europe. _

_Take care of the calls when we're gone!_

_Trish_

_P.S. You're paying for the plane tickets and don't expect us to take second class, you asshole._

Dante sighed at the handwriting at the bottom that was clearly Lady's. The hunter was living off of the cheapest food he could find, except for his pizza of course, and could barely afford rent on his office with the two leeches sucking him dry. He discarded the note, focusing on visiting Nero which brought a smile to his face even after reading it. He pulled on his pants and headed back to his room, grabbing his black shirt and beloved red coat. The devil hunter left his office, not concerned in the least if it was locked or not, and mounted his motorcycle. He started the engine with a smile, hoping that Nero would be glad to see him as he sped off in the direction of Fortuna.

--

Nero yawned as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock, noticing that he had slept in for it was already noon. He yawned again as he quickly grabbed his clothing and headed to take a shower. The young devil slayer had grown bored of Fortuna recently. Fewer demons were in the large city so the teen had to rely on longer trips to find demons worth slaying. Nero didn't even have Kyrie tying him to the rebuilding city for she had accepted him as more of a brother now that Credo was gone. He felt oddly relieved that she had broken up with him. The teen had no idea why but perhaps it was meeting Dante that had changed his mind about her. Nero shook his head. No, no, it couldn't be that. He didn't like the hunter in that way let alone even liked him much at all.

Nero was distracted by his thoughts as he heard the doorbell of his apartment ring loudly. He sighed, turning off the water and wrapping a thin towel around his waist.

_What now?_

"I'm coming!" Nero called out as the door bell rang a few more times. "What?!" Nero asked, annoyed at how persistent the person was ringing the doorbell as he opened the door. He looked up at the visitor and his eyes widened slightly.

_Well, speak of the half-devil._

"D-dante?!" Nero asked, surprised and regretting not pulling on his pants before he answered the door.

Dante just smirked. _What a wonderful greeting!_ He thought as he noticed that Nero was wearing nothing but a thin towel that seemed to cling to the boy's hips and thighs, giving him quite a view of the Nero's lower body through the cloth. Nero felt his face flush as he tried to ignore the slightly perverted smirk on Dante's lips.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Nero asked, trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying the attention, hiding it from himself more than Dante. It took Dante a moment to pull his eyes of Nero and notice that he had said something.

"Ah, just a business trip. Nothing you should worry about, kid." Dante said, grinning as he returned to his normal cocky self. "I was passing Fortuna so I thought I would drop by and see how you're holding up." Dante walked past Nero and into the apartment, resisting brushing his hand 'accidentally' against Nero and untying the towel in the process.

Nero closed the door behind him, slightly pissed that Dante had invited himself in. He felt the need to excuse himself and get his pants but something in the back of his mind told him that Dante would probably leave soon, so he stayed…close to naked, in a room with the most perverted man he knew. Somehow, he could tell this was going to end up very bad…or good. What?! Nero mentally slapped himself for the last thought that suddenly appeared in his mind. "What kind of business?" Nero asked, watching Dante flop down onto the small couch.

"It's just a little demon infestation. Nothing big but I thought I should look into it anyway." Dante said, shrugging his shoulders and wondering where he had got the ability to lie so easily. " So where's that one girl you where so bent on saving before?"

"Kyrie? We kind of broke up. She left Fortuna a few weeks ago to sing at another church. She's living in that city now." Dante tried to contain his grin at Nero's news. _So the kid's single, huh?_ He thought as Nero sat down across from him on a coffee table, no doubt forgetting his lack of clothing as he sat leaning forward with his legs open. " You need any help with those rogue demons? The demons haven't really been around lately so it's been pretty boring." Now the kid was just trying to make him grin. It was just the words Dante had hoped the kid would say since their goodbye at Fortuna a few months earlier.

"You know kid, if you are really that bored you could always come work at Devil May Cry with me and the girls." Dante proposed as he struggled to keep his eyes from wandering down to Nero's open legs.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Nero asked, his annoyance at Dante disappearing at the thought of getting out of the dull city of Fortuna.

"Lady and Trish are taking most of the traveling jobs so I could use some help with the more local slaying. What do you say kid?" Dante kept his cocky expression but inwardly hoped that Nero would agree to it.

"Sounds great, but where would I live? I don't have an apartment there." Nero said, closing his legs as he noticed he was still in his towel.

"You can just stay at the office. Lady and Trish are living out on their own now, so I have a few spare rooms." Dante finally let his grin out, thinking that it would be an appropriate time. Nero smiled back.

"Sure. I'll just pack up and head up there." Dante stood as Nero did and walked towards the door.

" Alright, I guess I'll see you in a few days then. See ya, kid." Dante did a small fake salute before walking past Nero and out the door, but not before brushing against Nero's hip and untying the towel with a slight of hand. Dante smirked, getting a look at an embarrassed naked Nero before closing the door. He walked to his motorcycle and drove back to Devil May Cry, his pants feeling quite a bit tighter.


	2. Line between Friend and Lover

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Dante and Nero getting off, Swearing, and Hot man sex in later chapters.YAOI! w

--

Chapter 2: The line between "Friend" and "Lover"

Dante decided to lay off Nero for a few days after he moved in to Devil May Cry. Besides an occasional slip of control. He hoped the boy didn't know that he was the one that untied the towel in Fortuna as well as hoping the kid thought it was an accident when the towels in the bathroom disappeared. He smirked whenever Nero came down the stairs dripping wet, wearing boxers, and pissed, looking for the towels Dante conveniently placed by his desk. And when Nero bent down to get one, Dante had to bite his lip from grabbing Nero and taking him on the wooden desk as he got a nice view of the kids hot ass though the thin fabric. It was starting to get harder to stay on the friend side the more the younger devil slayer stayed in the office.

--

Nero was starting to catch on after the third time his towels disappeared and was really hating that Dante was teasing him so much. _Two can play at that game, old man._ Nero smirked. If Dante wanted to see him naked, then he was going to get eye full.

He locked the door of the bathroom before sitting down and leaning back. He slid his human hand down to his waist, imagining the look on the elder hunter's face when he was done with his prank.

--

Dante waited for Nero with his legs propped up on his wooden desk and a magazine in his hands. He stilled his eyes on the page as he heard Nero walk down the stairs, trying to contain the large smirk that was threatening to spread across his face. Nero walked up to the elder devil hunter, trying to keep his own smirk a casual one.

"Hey Dante, where are the towels?" He asked, his voice seeming slightly breathless. Dante raised an eyebrow, not wanting to look at Nero until he was sure he wouldn't get caught.

"On the other side of the desk, like always, kid." Dante replied, not sure why Nero sounded like just ran a mile.

"Can you hand me one, old man? Or is your arthritis acting up?" Nero asked again. Dante noticed that his voice was slightly lower and…husky? _What's up with this kid?_ The elder slayer pulled his eyes from burning a hole in the magazine to lean over and grab a towel. He turned back to Nero, letting his eyes look at him for the first time since the kid went to take a shower. Dante nearly fell over and died of a nose bleed when he saw the kid. Nero was fully naked and dripping, but that wasn't what Dante had noticed first. The kid had very noticeable erection with pre-cum forming at the top unhidden from Dante's blue eyes. The elder almost had to slap himself to pull himself from staring at that piece of Nero that he so desperately wanted to see. He handed the kid the towel, staring holes into his magazine again and hoping the kid hadn't noticed the sudden bulge that formed in his pants.

Nero smirked, taking the towel and already knowing the devil hunter's reaction to his prank. He turned to head up the stairs and closed the door to the bathroom behind him, glad that he could finally take care of his arousal. _I'd rather take care of it with Dante…_ He shoved that thought away, dismissing it as hormones and lack of sex. He didn't need the elder hunter…did he? Nero shook his head. _I'll think about that later, right now I need to clear my thoughts._ He leaned back against the door, restarting what he had been doing as he ran his human hand down his chest and abs before grabbing himself and stroking himself from head to tip and back. Groaning, he sped his stokes up, smearing the pre-cum on his tip. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered having Dante stare at all him and feeling his hungry gaze on his flesh. Nero panted, the elder hunter's name rolling off his tongue as he stroked himself harder. His devil bringer scraped against the wooden door, as he felt a growing heat in his lower stomach.

"D-dante!" Nero moaned loudly before biting on the knuckles of his devil bringer to stifle his pleasured moans and screams. He didn't want Dante to find him, though the thought of Dante finding him masturbating and calling out his name made the heat in his stomach stronger. Nero threw his head back, moaning Dante's name and failing miserably at quieting it. He came all over his human hand before his knees buckled. He slid down the door, panting and hoping Dante didn't hear him. _Wait, did I just get off while thinking about Dante?!_ Nero thought, feeling odd that he would view Dante in that way.

--

Dante followed Nero up the stairs, heading to his room to take care of an obvious problem in his pants. He was about to open his door when he heard muffled sounds from the bathroom down the hall. The devil hunter ignored it until he heard a loud moan of his name. He walked to the bathroom door, putting an ear to it and heard more moans and grunts. It was defiantly Nero getting himself off. Dante smirked as he heard the kid calling his name again. Oh, how he wished he could just open the door and fuck the kid senseless but thought the kid would reject him and leave. So he stood there, his erection strangled in the tightness of his leather pants, listening to the most beautiful moans of lust he had ever heard. Dante's breath caught in his throat as he heard Nero moan his name so loudly and full of need that it took all he could not to come in his pants. After a few moments, Dante gained control of himself.

"You ok, kid?" He asked trying his best to keep his voice even.

Nero nearly jumped as he heard Dante outside the door. _Shit! Did he hear me?!_ He cleared his voice quickly and nervously replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." He bit his lip, hoping to hell Dante didn't hear him.

"Alright." Dante said before quickly walking into his room and locking the door behind him. He was afraid if Nero came out of the bathroom, he would grab the kid and fuck him on the wall, rough and hard. "God, Nero. I've been to Love Planet many times before but I've never heard something that sexy before in my life." He said, his voice husky as he unzipped his pants and started rubbing himself with sharp strokes. It only took five strokes before he came calling Nero's name without caring if the kid heard him or not. It was defiantly getting harder to stay friends with the young hunter now that all he wanted to do was fuck the kid until he couldn't walk.


	3. Jealous of Love Planet

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Dante being perverted and hot man sex in next chapter.

--

Chapter 3: Jealous of Love Planet

After nearly a week of the kid staying at Devil May Cry, Dante couldn't stand being close to the kid but he couldn't touch him. He was fed up with forcing himself to keep control. Tonight, whether he was conscious or not, Nero was going to sleep with him. Dante didn't want to rape the kid but he sure as hell wasn't waiting anymore after what the kid was doing to him.

Nero leaned against the elder slayer's wooden desk, eating a slice of pizza while he glared at Dante. Who was, again, reading a stupid magazine filled with pictures of half dressed women. Nero wasn't jealous of the girls, he couldn't be. _It's just disgusting how much the old man drools over them._ Dante turned the page, letting out a wolf whistle at the topless women leaning over a motorcycle. He peaked over the edge of the magazine, grinning as he noticed Nero glaring at the cover as if to set it on fire. Nero saw Dante's grin and growled, snatching the magazine out of his hands and ripping it.

"You know that stuff is just degrading to women. It's even worse that an old pervert like you is looking at them. Can't you do anything else?" Nero huffed, returning to his pizza without looking at the elder hunter. Dante smirked, loving how jealous the kid got of a magazine.

"Well then, how about we go out tonight? We could go drinking at Love Planet." Dante suggested, grinning at him. Nero raised and eyebrow.

"Love Planet? That's not any less degrading than that magazine, Dante." Nero frowned, more at himself for feeling jealous of women being around Dante. Dante laughed.

"Fine, fine. How about this, we go to Love Planet but only for booze. No girls. So are you coming or am I going alone?" Dante asked, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Nero thought for a moment. If Dante went alone, no doubt he would be surrounded by girls who would do anything to get in his pants. Then again, who wouldn't try to get a piece of Dante. Nero would have to go to protect Dante from all the lusty women who would cling to him.

"I'll come. Just don't get too drunk. I don't want to carry you home, old man." Nero said, standing up and walking up the stair to his bedroom. Dante smirked. He had the kid just where he wanted him.

--

Love Planet was as busy as ever. The girls of the establishment were dancing around strip poles as men both young and old threw money onto the stage. Dante was already watching the women which made Nero want to pull him out of the club. The two hunters sat at a table a few tables away from the strip stage. Dante kept watching the girls as a girl with leaf green hair walked up to them.

"Hey, Dante! Long time no see. What'll you have?" The girl asked, smiling brightly at Dante, who tore his eyes away from watching the stage.

"Hey Rain, we'll take a few rounds of beers." Dante said, smiling back at the girl. She nodded briefly before winking at Nero and walking toward the bar. When Nero looked back at Dante, he was staring at the stage again, smirking like he was having a good time. The younger slayer looked away, wondering how many drinks it would take for him to past out so Dante would take him home. Rain came back to the table with a tray full of beer and rum. She set them down on the table carefully before turning to Dante.

"The rums on the house. Enjoy your stay, boys!" She blew a kiss at them before returning to work. Nero grabbed a beer, deciding that he could get drunk enough to not care about Dante mentally undressing every girl in the bar.

It was killing Dante not to look at Nero but he knew if the kid thought he was more interested in the women, he would drink more. The elder hunter grabbed a glass of rum while he watched the women on stage take off her shirt for the crowd, wishing that it was Nero on the stage instead. He heard another sound of a beer opening and glanced over to see that the kid had finished two cans already. Dante felt horrible for making the kid drink so much but knew, in the end, he would see Nero's face as he moaned. One of the stripers left the stage, leaning on a wall a few meters away from Dante and Nero's table. When Dante saw her winking at him, he knew it was his chance.

Nero was already feeling dizzy as he drank his fourth beer. He only seemed to want Dante and feel more jealous the more he drank so he drank more, thinking that it would drown out the feelings. He stopped drinking as he noticed that Dante was gone from the table. A girlish giggle came from his left and Nero looked at the wall near the stage. Dante was leaning towards a stripper with one of his arms on the wall next to her, flirting. Nero crushed the half full beer can in his left hand, glaring daggers into the back of the elder hunter's head. _He said that he wouldn't pick up any girls!_ Nero dropped the flattened can and stood up, walking over to Dante and the girl. He pulled his devil bringer free of it's sling and grabbed Dante by the back of his neck, literally dragging him out of Love Planet and into the empty street of 66 Slum Avenue.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" Dante asked as Nero threw him into the wall of the building across Love Planet.

"You! You're what's the matter! You told me you wouldn't pick up any girls if I came with you and did anyway!" Nero yelled not being able to hold in his jealously and anger anymore. "You're a disgusting pervert!"

"Hey, just because I was flirting doesn't mean I was going to take her home." Dante said, trying to pass Nero and go back into the bar.

"You don't get it, do you!" Nero grabbed Dante's shoulder and forced him to face him before crushing his lips to the elder slayer's. Nero kissed him roughly, holding Dante's head down with his devil bringer. Dante wasn't surprised that the kid had kissed him, what did surprise him was when Nero forced his tongue into his mouth. He felt his control slipping once again as he grabbed the kid's hips and forced them against his own. Nero blushed then, becoming nervous as Dante started grinding his hips against his. He pulled his lips away to gasp for breath. "Dante, wait." He said breathlessly, his eyes half closed.

"No, I'm tired of waiting." Dante whispered into Nero's ear before biting it softly and pushing Nero into the wall.


	4. Needed Street Sex

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Hot man sex between Dante and Nero. YAOI!

I believe this is the longest sex scene I have written yet.

--

Chapter 4: Needed Street Sex

"No, I'm tired of waiting." Dante whispered into Nero's ear before biting it softly and pushing Nero into the wall. Dante kissed Nero's neck, grinding his hips harder on the kid's. Nero gasped sharply as he felt himself becoming aroused.

"D-dante…what if someone sees us?" He could barely speak as he felt Dante's erection rubbing his through their pants. He panted heavily, nervous about being seen like this in the street but desperately needed Dante to do something sexual and sinful to him.

"Then let's give them a show they'll never forget." Dante purred into the younger hunter's neck. He pulled down the zipper of Nero's hoodie and licked his collar bone, making Nero moan softly. At the small sound, Dante couldn't control the need to touch the flesh the kid had a few nights ago in the bathroom. He quickly unzipped his pants and rubbed the younger's half hard erection roughly, forcing out more needy moans from Nero's lips.

"D-dante…Dante…oh god, Dante!" Nero cried out as his knees started to refuse carrying his weight. Dante lifted Nero, making him wrap his legs around the older slayer's hips. The kid moaned as the position pressed his cock against Dante's clothed one, creating a rough friction he just couldn't hate. "Dante…more." Nero whispered, blushing crimson as the words rolled of his tongue. Dante smirked, loving the lust in the kid's eyes as he pleaded with him. He kissed the kid again, softer this time as he took control. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol that was making the kid this submissive or if it really was his feeling that were making him do this but Dante didn't care at the moment. He had what he had desired for months and he wasn't going to let Nero leave again.

"Were you thinking about this when you were masturbating?" Dante asked as he pulled away from the kid's tempting lips. Nero blushed harder.

"Y-you heard me?" Dante felt like he should laugh at the kid's adorable, embarrassed expression but instead he licked up the side of the kid's neck. His control was disappearing with every moan he heard from the boy. He didn't want to have sex with him in the middle of the street where other people could heard Nero's beautiful cries and see his sexy body.

"Yeah, I felt like breaking down the door and fucking you on the bathroom wall." Dante smirked, nuzzling against one of Nero's nipples. Nero chuckled softly and nervously.

"I probably wouldn't have minded if you did that, perverted old man." Nero said, jumping slightly as Dante nipped at his nipple before caressing it with his tongue.

"I'll have to do that sometime then, little kid." Dante smirked, stroking the kid harder before he could say anything else. Nero gasped, arching his back so his chest was touching Dante's clothed one. Dante took the moment to pull down Nero's pants more so he could see what he had only dreamed of, Nero's tight entrance. The elder devil hunter licked his lips, trying his hardest not to rip off his pants and plow into Nero repeatedly. He pushed Nero into the wall a little more, making sure to support him while he licked the fingers of his hand that wasn't jerking Nero off. Nero pushed off Dante's coat before leaning closer to him and licking along one of the fingers that wasn't in the devil hunter's mouth. Dante groaned at the feeling of the kid's tongue on his finger, wondering if it felt that good on other places. He stopped once he was sure that his fingers were wet enough before rubbing the kid's tight opening with them. Nero flinched slightly but forgot about the pain as Dante started sucking and licking one of his nipples. Dante knew if he didn't hurry up, he was going to be fucking Nero raw. He quickly but carefully inserted the last two fingers before waiting for the kid to adjust. Nero clung to Dante as pain shocked his system. He saw that the hunter was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, old man, I can take it." He said, a cocky smirk on his face. Dante smirked back, finding it funny that the kid could still act like a smartass in this situation. Well, he would have to fix that. Dante moved his fingers slightly to stretch Nero and bending them to try and find the spot he knew the kid would love. "AH! Dante!" Nero thrust down on Dante's fingers as he hit his prostate. A shutter of pleasure ran through his body and he couldn't take it anymore.

"You ready, kid?" Dante asked, already unzipping his own pants. Nero looked up at him, both of their eyes echoing a dark lust.

"Just fuck me already, Dante." Nero half pleaded, half demanded as his human hand entangled itself in Dante's hair while his devil bringer ran down his back. Dante didn't need to be told twice as his control was completely lost. He kissed Nero deeply and roughly as he thrust inside of him. Nero's grunt of pain was swallowed by Dante as he pulled out again before slamming back into the kid. On the third thrust, Dante hit Nero's prostate, tearing a pleasurable scream out of Nero. Dante already felt like he was going to come from the hot, tightness of the boy's entrance as well as the heavenly voice moaning his name over and over. He pushed himself, thrusting into Nero again and again, making sure to hit the kid's prostate and hear his name fall from those sexy lips. Nero couldn't take much more of the pleasurable torture as he wrapped his devil bringer around his erection, letting Dante use both hands to thrust into him harder. His human hand gripped Dante's hair as he stroked himself as fast as the hunter was pounding into him. After just a few strokes and hard thrusts to his prostate, Nero buried his face into Dante's neck, shouting his name as he came harder than he ever could on his own. Dante couldn't take seeing Nero so unbelievably lustful and sexy. He thrust into him a few more times before coming inside the kid, screaming Nero's name.

Dante panted, trying to slow him breathing. _Defiantly better than any of the girls at Love Planet._ He thought, noticing that Nero's breathing had slowed down quickly. He looked at the kid to see that he was asleep on his shoulder. Dante smiled, glad that the kid came along with him to Love Planet and even more for the kid being jealous of any girl around him. He carefully pulled out of Nero, not wanting to wake him up as he picked up his coat and carried him bridal style back to Devil May Cry.


	5. Staying?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Dante being a pervert and more hot man sex! Yaoi

Please excuse the late update. I got really sick for a few days (including today) and couldn't write that much. Now I must go collapse into bed and hope I'm better by tomorrow.

--

Chapter 5: Staying?

Nero groaned when sunlight hit his eyes from the open window across from him. He put his human arm in front of his eyes to block the light, noticing that he had a huge headache. He tried to sit up but found a muscular arm holding his back to someone's chest. Nero raised one of his eyebrows, looking around the room to find that he wasn't in his room. _Why am I sleeping in Dante's room?_ When Dante shifted against Nero, he noticed he was completely naked. _Oh, shit! What did I do last night?! _Nero thought as he remembered what had happened at Love Planet. _I guess I shouldn't have drunk that much alcohol._ He blushed deeply as Dante shifted behind him again to kiss the kid's cheek.

"Morning, Kid." Dante muttered sleepily, pulling Nero closer to him.

"Dante? What exactly happened last night?" Nero asked, part of him hoping that he had passed out and dreamt about what happened outside of Love Planet while the other part hoped that it was all real. Dante brushed his nose across the back of the younger slayer's neck, making Nero jump from the soft touch.

"Well, first you kissed me deeply, rubbing your tongue against mine. Then I pushed you against the wall and unzipped your hoodie to see more of your hot body. After that I slipped my hand into your pants and you moaned so sexily for more-"

"Not that exact!" Nero snapped before Dante could say anymore about last night. Dante chuckled, grinding his hips slightly against Nero's ass.

"Well, if you don't want me to tell you, how about I show you." Dante purred into Nero's ear. Nero blushed even deeper, not knowing how to answer to the question. The elder hunter pushed Nero onto his back, moving to hover over the kid. He crushed his lips onto Nero's, mimicking what Nero had done last night. Nero felt like he should have left before the elder woke up before Dante's lips on his made all thought of leaving the hunter disappear. Nero gasped as he felt one of Dante's hands run down his chest and abs, resting on his hip. Dante quickly dove his tongue into the kid's mouth, grinding his hips hard on Nero's. Nero moaned loudly into the kiss, becoming aroused from just a few touches from Dante. When Dante pulled his lips away, Nero couldn't help but grab Dante's head with his devil bringer and force the elder's lips back onto his. Dante smirked before grabbing the younger slayer's arousal and stroking it tenderly. Nero arched his back, moaning as he tore his lips away from Dante's and kissed the hunter's neck. Dante panted, loving everything about Nero and feeling the familiar feeling of losing control. The elder couldn't take much more of the arousing sight that the kid was making and grabbed Nero's legs, lifting them over his shoulders before thrusting into his tight entrance. The kid let out a surprised moan, thrusting down on Dante's erection.

"D-dante!" Nero moaned as the elder hunter started thrusting into him. Dante only had to thrust a few times in order to find the kid's prostate. Nero's back arched again as he grabbed Dante and pulled him into another rough kiss. Dante kissed him back, making sure that he was still stroking Nero as he thrust into him. Nero felt the heat in his lower stomach rising and knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He pushed Dante over so he was riding the devil slayer. He slapped Dante's hand away from his erection, getting himself off as he thrust down on Dante's cock. Dante had to stop himself from coming at the sight of Nero riding him while moaning and stroking himself. Dante grabbed the kid's hips as Nero started slowing down and helped him ride him at the same speed he had been. Dante slammed Nero down onto him, knowing that the kid was close. Nero bit his lip, holding back his scream of pleasure but failing as he came all over his hand and some of Dante's chest. After a few more hard thrusts Dante came inside Nero, yelling the kid's name. Nero panted heavily, feeling tired again as he laid his head on Dante's wet chest.

"You ok, kid?" Dante asked after a few minutes. Nero nodded, still panting softly.

"I'm fine, old man." He said, lifting his head and smiling at Dante. Dante smiled back before his face became serious.

"So, are you going to stay?" He asked, knowing he would have to ask it sooner or later. Nero paused and thought for a second making Dante feel like the kid was going to say no. After what seemed like an eternity to Dante, Nero smirked.

"After what we've been through, I thought you would already know the answer." Nero said. Dante let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But do you want to?" He asked, wanting to know for certain.

"Hell yeah." Nero said before pulling Dante into another fiery kiss. Dante smiled, glad that he wasn't going to leave him. His smile turned into a smirk as he rolled on top of Nero.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, kissing the kid's neck. Nero smirked.

"I was hoping you would ask that, pervert." Nero said before licking Dante's lips.

--

The End

Hope you liked it and don't worry, by this weekend I'll have more oneshots and maybe a new story like this one.


End file.
